We Totally Rock!
We Totally Rock! is the 9th episode from Season 1 of Bubble Guppies and the ninth episode overall. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Audience *Guitarlose *The Rockband *Rock Lobster Gil and Goby meet a rock band and soon the guppies decide to put on a concert. But when Gil's cymbal goes missing, can the guppies put on the show? *I Need to Rock! - Pop Song *Gonna Rock It - Dance Song *We Totally Rock! (song) - Short Song *Microphonie And Cheese - Lunch Joke The episode begins as Molly tries to say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!", but she keeps hearing noise, which stops her mid-way. She finds Gil playing a guitar, but he can't hear her when she tries to tell him, so she then gets out a giant amp and plays a single chord, causing Gil shot back from the sound as she then says it and the theme song plays. Gil and Goby are on their way to school when they notice a band performing nearby after they notice the music playing. They approach two lobsters who thank them and he shows them his electric guitar and the drum and they begin to play some more while explaining what rock and roll is to them. Gil, Goby, and the cymbal playing Lobster then play while telling the audience member to do it too. After the Lobster tells them they rock, Gil and Goby listen to them play for a moment before leaving to resume going to class. Upon arrival, they watch as both Gil and Goby pretend to play rock, then sit down. Mr. Grouper tells them they rock upon being asked, to which Oona and Deema begin to ask questions about rock and roll. So, Mr. Grouper begins to tell them what you can use to play rock and roll. Like Guitar, Bass Guitar, Drums, Cowbell, Cymbal, Tambourine, and Keyboard. And of course the microphone! then Gil sings "I Need to Rock!" Deema opens up a music shop. Her customer, Nonny, wants to get his electric guitar fixed. Deema greets Nonny who explains the problem and she asks to see the guitar and begins to overlook it. She checks a few things while making some cartoony sound effects, then manages to fix it! Until Nonny tells her its not the right sound and it sounds like drums, so she tries again and manages to get it wrong again, this time making it sound like a keyboard! Trying a final time, Deema gets it right. In the Lunch Segment , Goby, Oona and Deema go and eat their lunch. Goby has a Microphonie and Cheese. = Molly asks Gil what he is listening to and he shows her the shell. She asks to see it, and mentions how she hears rock music so Gil tries once more. He insists its the ocean, then Molly claims its Rock music again and when Gil overlooks it a third time then a hermit crab pops out and pinches him! In class, the Guppies were trying to play rock and roll. Mr. Grouper tries to silence them but they don't listen so clam has to get their attention. Mr Grouper asks about their noise and informs them that it doesn't sound right, or good unless they try to play the same song together. Deema then suggests they play a concert and Molly asks how one would do this. Inspiring Mr. Grouper to ask what one would need for a concert, like instruments, a stage, and rock and roll clothing. Then Deema sings : Gonna Rock It The guppies go outside to play and Goby tells a story of the 3 Lasses who wished to attend a rock concert. The first lass then heard a horrible sound and the Loch Ness Lobster shows up to stop her! She asks to cross the bridge, but he says only those who totally rock may cross. Molly claims she rocks, then tries to show him while playing her guitar. He shoots her down though and Molly runs away out of fear she'd be eaten. Then, she comes across Lass number 2 who is moving her drum set towards the bridge. Oona mentions that she has to get across to get to the rock concert so both girls try again in order to get across the bridge but when Oona notices the Loch Ness Lobster holding a fork they flee! Then come across the third lass, who has a keyboard and asks to see this Lobster. It's then Deema tries to play her keyboard but its no use. Molly then mentions if the girls play together, since they all rock then they might totally rock! And so, all three girls, plus the audience member play together in order to impress the Rock Lobster. He even plays with them and the girls are allowed to cross the bridge. They then cross the bridge and invite the Lobster to come with them to play, and so the foursom e all go to the rock and roll concert together and they rocked happily ever after. Molly sees Gil setting up a mini stage and he tries to get "Guitarlose" to play the guitar. Molly asks if maybe he isn't in there and she leaves. But Gil says he is, and they just did a sound check but she doesn't believe him. Just then Guitarlose pops out and pinches him again! The guppies head to the concert and begin to practice backstage. Mr. Grouper informs them that they have five minutes left when Gil suddenly notices that is cymbal has gone missing! All of the guppies panic and Mr. Grouper noticed they haven't come out on stage. When they tell him what happened, they ask the audience to help them search for it around the backstage area. With a little bit of searching they manage to find the missing object in question inside a box. Bubble Puppy suddenly pops out underneath of it and the guppies hurry up onto stage and begin to play a song that Molly will sing Molly tells Gil that he was right and how cool Rock and Roll music is, and how much it rocks. Gil then makes a joke and produces two random rocks from his pocket when he notices Bubble Puppy drag his cymbal away yet again and proceeds to chase after him to get it back *Brianna Gentilella as Molly *Zachary Gordon as Gil *Reyna Shaskan as Oona *Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny *Jelani Imani as Goby *Angelina Wahler as Deema *Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy *Tino Insana as Mr. Grouper *Christopher Borger as the singing voice of Goby *Selena Gonzalez as the singing voice of Deema Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Episodes that Nonny didn't make a Lunch Joke